Seasquatch (episode)
"Seasquatch" is the twenty-nineth episode of the first season of PBS Kids show, Wild Kratts. It is the twenty-nineth episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 22, 2012. Synopsis When Martin accidentally knocks Jimmy's controller into the ocean, The Kratt brothers volunteer to go into the deep to find it, encountering an anglerfish and other deep sea creatures. But then the submarine loses power while they are exploring the strange landscape of the ocean depths and they are trapped on the ocean floor of the deep sea. Aviva must figure out how to harness the energy from the deep sea's hydrothermal vents in order to save the brothers and return them to the surface. The Wild Kratts team learns all about the amazing process of chemosynthesis and how deep sea creatures transform toxic chemicals into energy. With a little help from the Yeti crab Martin and Chris are able to capture this energy and use it to restart the amphi-sub and return to the surface. Recap The episode begins with a live action segment, which shows the Kratt brothers setting up a saltwater aquarium. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and "transform into their animated selves". After a game of "underwater-tag", a sperm whale bumps the Kratt brothers to the surface. Martin declares victory, and he begins slapping Chris with the arms of his Squid Creature Power Suit. As he continues doing so, he accidentally knocks Jimmy's controller into the water. Jimmy starts sobbing, but Martin assures him that he and Chris will retrieve it. The Kratt brothers hop into the Amphisub, which Koki miniaturizes. The Amphisub quickly descends into the dark ocean, and soon after, it hits the bottom. Around them are hydrothermal vents, tube worms, toxic and hot water, and a yeti crab, which Martin names Seasquatch. They then find a couple of red patches of bacteria on the walls, but then, the Amphisub's power source completely dies out. Hope is not lost for them, however, after they see Seasquatch holding his arms over a vent to collect hovering bacteria. Seeing how Seasquatch takes advantage of the energy-making bacteria, Chris hooks up a carbon dioxide and oxygen canisters to the engine. Martin also asks Aviva to make a Yeti Crab Disc. Aviva quickly finishes the Disc, which she teleports. Martin grabs the disc and activates his Creature Power Suit. He follows Seasquatch to the same vent, and he holds his arms over it. After Seasquatch throws him away for space, an earthquake ensues. Martin runs back to the Amphisub, when he sees Jimmy's controller. He grabs the controller, returns to the Amphisub, ties the controller to it, and afterwards scrapes the bacteria he collected into a tank. Chris turns the engine on, and they are able to produce enough energy to escape the exploding sea floor. Later, Martin hands Jimmy his controller, and Jimmy responds by saying, "You guys did it!" The show transitions into the ending live action segment. At this time, the tank is filled with water and some kids are looking through it. Using their help, the Kratt brothers add fish into the aquarium. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Martin Kratt as Martin Kratt *Chris Kratt as Chris Kratt *Athena Karkanis as Aviva Corcovado *Heather Bambrick as Koki *Jonathan Malen as Jimmy Z Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. * [[Yeti Crab|'Yeti Crab']]: Seasquatch * Sperm Whale: Bumper *Atka Mackerel *Zooplankton *Phytoplankton *New Zealand Arrow Squid' '(called Squid) *Giant Squid *Deep-sea Anglerfish (called Anglerfish) *Eyeless Shrimp (called Deep-sea shrimp) *Giant Tube Worm (called Tube worm) Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Clam Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Marine iguana *Galapagos ringtail damselfish *Whale shark *Green anaconda (called Anaconda) *Caiman (called Crocodile) *South American tapir (called Tapir) *Capybara *Sea anemone *Soft coral *Ocellaris clownfish (called Clownfish) *Sailfin tang *Blue-green chromis (called Chromis) *Regal tang (called Hippo tang) *Flame angelfish (called Flame angel) *Yellow tang Trivia * The Amphi-Sub has a new solar-power option during this episode. * Martin references MC Hammer's hit "You Can't Catch Me" when he escapes the anglerfish. Key facts and Creature Moments * Some of an anglerfish's fangs are so big, they do not even fit in her mouth. * Most of the anglerfish's teeth are tilted inwards so it is easier for its prey to swim in, but not out. * The light of the anglerfish is actually millions of glowing bacteria trapped inside a little sack. She uses it to lure her prey close so she can catch it. * When a deep-sea shrimp feels threatened, it shoots out a glowing glue that confuses its predator. While the predator attacks the glue, the shrimp slips away. * Yeti crabs use their hairy arms to collect bacteria. The hairs filter the bacteria from the water and the yeti crab eats it for energy. References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes